Reincarnation
by ThEternaLight
Summary: Axel could live a thousand lifetimes, take a thousand different shapes, live in a thousand different worlds but he will always love the same person. AkuRoku.
1. Stone

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you would know if I owned Kingdom Hearts. It would be filled with even more boy on boy love then it is now!**

_There are many worlds__,  
but they share the same sky-  
one sky, one destiny._

_-Kairi-_

The cool spring breeze brushed the surface of my smooth, moist surface. Azure waves, tranquil and soft, lapped over my being, distorting my vision of the deep, blue skies above. The gentle rays of sunlight warmed me as they rebounded against my flat and shiny solid, back into the endless eternity which I was forced to gaze unbrokenly at for the rest of my ceaseless existence.

My environment changed, however, when I felt something warm and chubby pick me up. I danced against hot, sweaty flesh as the young being with bright blue eyes twiddled me between his fingertips. My long, slender form was expertly tossed from hand to hand like a juggling ball. The young creature, around 4 or 5, brought me to his face as he gazed at me with those two beautiful orbs of his. Smiling, he brushed his hands against my crimson face: they were gentle and loving, like the hands of a mother or perhaps a lover, I couldn't really fathom this emotion rushing through my senses.

I felt... complete. My hollow, empty existence meant something as I was being held between this child's hands. I didn't want this moment to end. Unfortunately, the small boy got bored of toying with my form and decided to throw me carelessly into the lapping waves below.

"Sweety, over here."

As I flew through the crystal clear air, I heard a woman's voice... probably the young child's mother call for him. Her voice was soft and sweet, much like I imagine his to be.

"C'mon Roxas, time to go!"

Roxas. Hm, it suited him. He was kind of like the sky, but all mixed up. I liked that about him. He was different from the thing I was forced to look up at for the majority of my long, endless life. Even if we had only met for a short period of time, I knew it was fate that had guided him to me. I landed with a slight splashing sound, sending ripples across the calm ocean water.

As I sank to the shadowy depths of the sea, the last thing I thought of was those chilling eyes of the blond haired princess. They had pieced my soul and infected my heart with that playful slightly devious look they produced. I kinda hope that we meet again.

The fading lavender sky collided with the ochre sun, casting shadows along the ribbon of sand I had once called my home. Perhaps that was symbolising the end of my life there. Maybe there would be a new life for me, just as the sun will rise again tomorrow. I'll find that boy. After all, we share the same sky. One sky, one destiny.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wasn't quite sure if this would work. I mean, there's only so much you can write about with a rock. It's quite a complicated story, so bravo if you understand so far. I was gonna do it as a one shot, but I thought I might think of more lives Axel can have. He'll get upgraded, bit by bit. I had quite a lot of symbolism and foreboding in there (even if I haven't really planned out the story ). Ha ha, we'll see how it goes- I'm pretty sure that this story is a gonna be cheesy and predictable. I mean, I'm all ready planning with the 'maybe in the next life' theme, which I know has been somewhat over used even if I still love it). Oh well, I'd love to see what you think. I'm a newbie at this kinda stuff, so expect tons of mistakes. I can't even manage to check it! Not a good sign..._


	2. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

_You may not know it's me,  
__and I may not know it's you,  
but we'll meet again.  
I'm sure of it._

_-Namine-_

* * *

I stretched my wings, indulging myself in the warm autumn air. The vibrant scarlet design blending with the falling red and orange leaves as they span delicately to the ground. The trees were almost bare, aside from the occasional specks of apricot that decorated a few branches. I had perched myself within a cherry blossoms, looking for just a glimmer of those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I was drawn to them, like the planets, like clouds and rain. I couldn't live without seeing them, just once would be enough. They make me feel... something. I want to know, I NEED to know, what that feeling is.

"C'mon Roxas! Hurry up slowpoke!"

I looked up, eyes fixated on the two boys running past me. One had the most biggest, beautiful eyes I had seen since... him. They weren't his though, not my Roxy's. He turned around, a large smile dominating his face. I got that same feeling, only slightly different. I began to flap my wings, intent on following the boy until I felt myself enclosed within a small, warm prison.

I flailed violently, throwing myself aggressively against the walls of this soft, inescapable cage. Eventually I tired. My vibrant crimson pennons coiled into my body as I began to recover from my weary state. I was too weak to notice the light escaping from the top of the cell, illuminating my surroundings. Suddenly, my entire world was filled with colour once again as the prison began to unfold.

I was greeted with curious eyes, examining me like I was some kind of unknown creature. My vision was hazy, I could just make out two large orbs of colour peering down on me. I blinked, revaluated myself, and looked up once again. My tiny, little heart missed a beat. It was him. My princess, my Roxy! He had grown a bit since we had last met, he was about six or seven now but I could still tell it was him. Those mustard coloured locks were still as spiky as ever and his pale, chubby face was still as cute as the last time we had met. I flew onto his cheek, fluttering my wings happily at the feel of his baby fuzz against me.

"Ha ha, stop that! That tickles!"

I didn't care. I had found him! My best friend, my only friend. Only, I suppose, he had forgotten all about me. I can't really blame him though, I had taken a different shape back then. He hadn't changed though, not much at least. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the sun slowly setting against the backdrop of tall buildings which almost touched the clouds. I don't want to go yet. Not after I have finally found my Roxas. Not now.

"Roxas, get your slow behind moving! We gotta get home before it gets dark!"

A cry from down the street brought me back to reality. My thoughts were racing, I wanted to scream all this dizzying feelings out, but my mouth was wired shut. I don't want Roxas to go! Roxas, don't let this brunette kid take you away from me! I don't want to be swallowed in darkness again! Roxas, please, don't leave me!

"Hold on a sec, will you Sora?" A gentle voice filled my ears. Despite the fact the young blond was screaming at the top of his lungs to what can only be assumed as his brother, he still sounded like an angel.

"Sorry, Mr Butterfly." the voice was quieter now, a whisper almost. I could immediately tell it was directed at me, and I couldn't help but blush from the attention I was receiving. "I have to go home now but I'm sure we'll meet again! I can just tell!"

I butterfly kissed his cheek, though I don't think he noticed, and fluttered away into the sky, knowing full well that we would indeed meet again. I watched him run back to his frowning brother, who was tapping his foot and pointing to a large clock in the distance.

I smiled softly as I saw him trip over himself and fall clumsily on top of his brother, who ended up sprawled out underneath the blond trying to hide his smile with a not-so-convincing frown. I laughed silently as Roxas leapt up, apologising profusely as he dusted himself off and offered his hand to the mass that was still motionless on the floor. Eventually, the brunette sat up, accepting the hand only to pull the poor boy down onto the ground again. They both collapsed into a fit of giggles, receiving odd looks from passers by. I watched, glad that Roxas had found happiness without me around.

As the stretching shadows of buildings began to cover the treetops, I fluttered away only to be met with my demise. A bird, small and quick, had swooped down and swallowed me whole. I was shocked or angry, it was the end of this life anyway. I would start again tomorrow, renew my search like I always did. He may not know it's me, and I may not know it's him... but we'll meet again. I'm sure of it.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This story makes no sense. Well it does in my mind but pink elephants make sense in my mind. Yeah, I know Axel is OOC but it's hard when he's not in his hot form! I know it seems weird that Axel seems to think Roxas should remember him, but heck, he's dedicated his whole life/lives to find him while Roxas has been living with other factors around him. Though I kinda think he's drawn to Axel too, even if he doesn't completely realize it yet! I have yet again not read through this chapter so review and tell me all of my mistakes. I'm pretty new at this kinda stuff and I suck at describing things so I really shouldn't be allowed to write a story like this Of well! Any suggestions for what Axel can be next, tell me! I was planning about 5 chapters, and I know what he's gonna be for 2 of them so I need another idea! Pretty please?_


	3. Bird

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I can barely write amatuer stories, I really don't think I could create a whole video game (filled with the bestest characters of all time!) I'll just leave it up to Square to do those kinda things.

A/N: Yay! It's make longest chapter yet! It's still not that long, but heck, it'll do! I know Roxas seems kinda weird (he's a weird kid! I like him like that!) connecting with random things the way he does but I think he's drawn to Axel... so, yeah, he can't help it. Constructive criticism would be great but a review in general would be really nice! I'm new at writing so I really want to get better. There are slight (well, obvious) RikuSora hints thrown in this chapter, so if you don't like, class it as over friendly (really over friendly...)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, SarieBear, who made me want to update as soon as possible and also gave me the idea of what Axel can be this time... thank you so much! By the by, I gave all my pencils names so I completely understand where you are coming for )

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

If you have a dream,

don't wait.

Act.

-Axel-

* * *

The frigid winter air attacked my core, sending shivers from beak to tail. My vermilion feathers shook violently causing the thin layer of snow, coating me like a wedding cake, to scatter and drop to the ground below. Kids footprints still tattooed the ground where fresh snow had not fallen: the world was covered in white powder, like a Turkish delight.

There was no sign of life anywhere, aside from the ever cocky, Mr Buttercups, who casually strolled over to me, claws sharp and tail swinging confidently from side to side. He quickened, darting up the rotting bark of the tree to settle on the branch that I was currently perched upon.

He swiped.

Unfortunately for him, I had speed and gravity on my side. I swooped, getting a good claw full of tangled pumpkin locks. The ginger cat arched, hissing violently at me as it marched away with what little dignity it had left. That stupid cat was pure entertainment for me till Roxas came home.

Seriously, how long did that kid go to school for? It was already 3'o clock in the fucking afternoon, isn't that long enough? I can only tolerate so much time without my blond haired beauty! If I ever had to go to school, god forbid the day, I would go whenever I bloody wanted! You gotta make your own choices, it's your fate, ya know? I mean, what right to these 'teacher' things have to keep you locked up for 6 hours of your day for the rest of your life. It's ridiculous!

I guess I'm just mad because after **all **that searching, I find that Roxas isn't even home! Just my luck.

"Dad? Sora? Is there anyone there?"

I heard knocking coming from the front of the house, accompanied by one of the most beautiful sounds in this barren, white covered world. His voice. I was so excited, I flew as fast as I could into what seemed like a living room.

It wasn't.

With a loud thud, I crashed into some clear, repelling device. What's wrong with humans? Why would they build such a thing just to keep me away from my Roxy!? As I slid slowly down the invisible yet cold barrier, I heard two quiet, but very distinctive, sounds.

The first came from Mr Buttercups, who had returned with a smirk on his face. His fur was standing on end, as if he was going to strike. The deep growl of a cat about to have it's prey is not exactly what I would like to hear as I slowly descended to my demise.

The second noise was faint, I could barely make it out over the roar of the hungry cat, but it was defiantly there. Footsteps, quick and heavy, crunching against the new snow, hurrying towards the scene.

"Sora, is that you? I thought I heard a crash."

I saw Roxas turn the corner, probably searching for the owner of the large bang he had just heard. His blue eyes met my green ones and just for a second, time seemed to stand still.

Roxas quickly snapped out of the trance though, quickly snatching the large furry blob, which now had me pinned down with one paw, and turning it to face him. The blob in question, however, just looked at him with big innocent brown eyes. Fortunately, this didn't seem to delude the boy, who was looking at it with disappointment.

"No! Bad cat, bad! Don't you dare hurt innocent birds you fat lump!"

He tapped him on the nose, which the cat positively hated, and put him under one of his skinny little arms. Grabbing the door handle, he opened the barrier with a quick 'swiff' noise and stepped inside, not bothering to close it.

'_Hey, Roxas! Where are you going? What about me?' _

I tried to stand, but my right wing kept dragging me back down again. I heard a faint noise of someone closing a door, and the scurrying of quick feet on wood flooring.

My head began spinning and my senses seemed to dull. I just couldn't stop thinking about how cold it was getting, the air was practically biting at my body. My whole being was shivering manically from the pain.

I've always preferred the warmth. Always. Fire especially. I like the heat. I mean, there's nothing more exciting to me then wild flames dancing in the moonlight. There just so beautiful, ya know? So free and dangerous. They act like the way I live. In comparison, I kinda like to think that Roxas similar to air, something that adds fuel to the fire. I'd like to be like that with him, completing each other like that. I suppose he makes me feel... alive. Sometimes, I think that he's the only one that can ever really free me. Other times, I know. I know he's the only one.

It may sound corny but he's the only one whose ever made me feel. The only one I would search my whole life for. Wait my whole life for. He's just is, ya know? That's just something I can't help but feel for him.

It absolutely sucks. I **know** what he is to me.

He doesn't.

He doesn't know anything about me.

He doesn't even know I exist.

That kinda hurts, ya know? The only thing I've ever felt **anything **for doesn't even know my name. I want him to remember me. I want to scream in his ear 'Remember me, dammit! Remember everything we've been through, our promises, our lives. All of it!'

I want to do all this, but I can't. I cursed with silence. I just want him to know all these rushing thoughts and feelings bouncing around in my head, like bouncy balls on Speed. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't spew out all these emotions I've kept inside me. It hurts so fucking much!

Even if it's just the once, I want to tell him. I want him to at least remember this life. The one we're living. Together, in some form of _another_. I'd wait 100 lives over for him.

I know he won't.

Closing my eyes, I let the world around me cave in. That is, until I felt soft, delicate fingers around me, shielding me from the cold air.

"Hey little birdie."

I must be dead cus this feels like heaven. Roxas had me to his chest, so close I could feel his heart gently beating against my ear.

"Sorry about the cat," he continued, carefully wrapping my wing up in bandage, "He can be a bit of a heartless bastard sometimes."

'_You don't say...' _I thought sarcastically, still unable to tear my gaze away from those baby blue eyes. Even though Roxas keeps growing, his eyes always stay the same. He's still not that tall, poor boy but at least he's evened out quite nicely. How old is he now? 15... something like that. Man, did he turn out to be a hottie, even if he's a bit lacking in the muscular department.

'_That's how I like it though...' _I thought, a smirk slowly spreading on me small face.

I stopped in my trail of thought, feeling eyes boring into me. Roxas was giving me the oddest look I've ever seen. It was kinda hot.

"You seem really familiar, you know that." he said, giving me a thoughtful look over.

I swear, my heart was beating so fast when he said that, like a thousand tiny butterflies were fluttering madly to the rhythm of Basement Jaxxor something. I don't know why, but that one single statement gave me so much hope.

I pecked his hand lightly, as if to kiss it, which made him smile lightly as he moved his other hand to stroke the top of my head. I sang happily, closing my eyes, memorising his touch. We stayed like that for a while, neither one of us making any move to stop whatever we were doing. Unfortunately, fate just **had** to intervene.

"Roxas! I'm home! Riku's here too."

I heard a 'Hey Roxas', 'Hey Riku' thrown in there somewhere and then quick, noisy footsteps of two teenagers rushing madly upstairs. I think I felt the floor vibrate a little as those two fell on the floor, or bed, or something like that...

"Those two are so obvious."

I moved to face Roxas again, who was looking up at where the two had just been, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. I cocked my head questioningly at him, he seemed to get the hint.

"Well, they've been in love for years now but I'm pretty sure it's only been recently that they've confessed to each other."

Roxy's hand stopped it's rhythmic stroking and carefully placed me on the arm of the sofa. He tucked his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them. He seemed to want to say something, so I didn't question what he was doing. Anything Roxy wants to tell me, I'd be more then glad to listen.

"I'm happy for them, I really am! It's just..." he grew silent, eyes averted from my concerned gaze down to the floor. Taking a deep breath in, he came closer to my face. His lips slightly open and quivering, like he was going was to cry. He whispered gently in my ear, his breath ticking my feathers.

"I know you can keep a secret and I need to get something of my chest so... can I trust you to keep this between you and me?"

I slowly nodded my little head up and down, curious to hear the words that Roxas would only share with him. I knew how he felt, keeping things bottled inside. It's not healthy, I know. I've been there. I **am **there.

"I think I'm going crazy." He shook his head from side to side, eventually nestling it between his hands.

"I keep hearing all these voices. I see this guy. Every time I close my eyes." I think he was crying, I couldn't really tell since his face was covered. Though, the breaks in his sentences had become more frequent, so one can only assume.

Roxas lay there for a while, perfectly still. I sat obediently across from him. Even though I wanted to be by his side, I stayed on that sofa. I dunno, I sensed Roxas wanted his personal space, so I would wait until he was ready to tell me what the hell was up with him. Eventually, he stirred. His head turned to the sie, still not facing me, and whispered so softly, like a fleeting dream. I think he said it more as a statement of self relization, but I still heard it.

"I think I'm falling for a man who doesn't exist."

My heart stopped. Everything around me faulted. In Love? My Roxy? With Who?

This can't be happening. It can't be.

I love him so much.

I've waited thousands of lifetimes just be with him.

I need him.

It's just not fair.

Roxas had obviously noticed my crestfallen face, but for some reason, he continued.

"The only time I'm ever happy is when I'm with him, in my dreams. It's weird, isn't it? I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean, I'm even talking to a bird for Christ sake... no offence."

I wasn't offended. That was the last thing on my mind. I was still angry about this man, this stupid man who had stole my Roxy's heart. Even if he was just a figment of Roxy's imagination, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously deep within my heart.

Roxas sighed, scrapping me back into his hands again, smiling that beautiful smile down upon me.

"I guess I'm only telling you this because... the only time I've ever felt this feeling, this connection..."

My breathing hitched, my eyes hopeful. Please Roxas. Remember me. Please, goddamit, remember!

"Is with you."

A million different things happened at once. A voice from upstairs cried down at the fast moving creature which, despite it's size, was bounding like a panther towards the living room.

Roxas's father, Cloud, was just opening the door, only to be met with two half naked boys, still holding hands, rushing downstairs towards the cat clad only in Spongebob and Gundam boxers. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks as Cloud practically fainted at the sight of them both.

Distracted, Roxas's turned towards them, unknowing of the evil creature approaching from behind.

It all happened in seconds, really. I knew it was coming though. I knew it was all over when I felt my world go moist and dark. You really can't fight fate with these things. I wasn't too regretful though. I've always lived my life with the philosophy 'If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.'

I've found Roxas over and over again with those words. I'm sure in the future, they would guide me once again to him. Unfortunately, they had landed me in this situation in the first place. I knew it was all over when that stupid, bastard of a cat swallowed me whole.

I knew it would begin again as soon as I opened my eyes again.


	4. Cat

_We've got something in common Kairi,_

_You and I both miss someone_

_we care about._

**-Axel-**

* * *

My paws slowly padded against old, creaky oaken floor. One after the other, an unstoppable rhythm to the beat of claws meeting wood. My target; short, blond and sexy. My aim; subdue and capture. He's within my sights, my line of vision directly meeting his path. His back was turned, his small hands shoved into overlarge cargo pockets. His shoulder was leaning against the white of the doorframe leading to the kitchen. He was talking to his brother. Dora? No wait, was it Sora? Well, whatever his name is, was making supper. Roxas was watching. He was distracted. Perfect.

I crept slowly, surely, towards my intended target. Claws unsheathed and tail waving suavely side to side, I was ready for the kill. Sticking my hide in the air dignifiedly, I put all my weight on the back of my body and pushed for dear life. Midair, my claws swingy wildly about, I flew to my intended target.

"Shi…" Roxas shouted painfully as my claws dug further into his back. Before he could finish, Sora turned around and shot Roxas a knowing look. "Kabobs" he finished with, shooting his own rather feisty look at Sora even though he had lost that particular battle.

Sora grinned back at him before returning to the neglected spaghetti and chips. What? They liked their carbs, their growing boys after all. I think.

I scaled up his back and wrapped myself rather comfortably around his neck. Mm…cosy.

Roxas stroked my head, brushing the bright red hair behind my ears as I purred happily into his golden locks. "Nero, that really hurt. Geez… you have absolutely no tact." I did my ever so charming Cheshire cat grin back up at him, kneading my claws into his shoulder blades as a sign of contentment.

Sora looked back at the two of us and smirked at our position. "That cat loves you; I swear I've never seen it so affectionate to anyone but you and the food bowl" I promptly looked up at Roxas and licked his cheek. Yummy.

"He's just a really friendly cat, aren't you Nero?" He tickled my throat as closed my emerald eyes in bliss. Fuss of a lifetime, I swear.

"He doesn't give me the time of day." Sora replied, sticking his tongue out at me. I hissed back at him, arching my back for effect. I really don't have anything against the kid, he's nice enough even if he's a little...overbearing. He just cuts into my alone time with Foxy Roxy.

"What can I say; I have a way with animals" Roxas grinned, taking me from his neck and holding me to his chest. My bright green eyes meet his blue ones as I gave him my best 'kicked cat' look.

"Seriously Nero, my neck was starting to kill… your not as light as you may think!" He scowled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand for effect.

"Aw… leave him be. He's practically just a ball of bright red fur anyways." Sora smirked, setting the food down on the table in some victorious mannerism. Weird kid… I'm beginning to understand that feisty grey haired kid and Roxas may be the only ones who will ever truly 'get' him. I've been stalking/guarding/following (whatever you want to call this little rendezvous we seem to be having) Roxas for some time now and I still don't understand that obscenely spiky haired kid.

As Roxas sat down in order to tuck in to the food laid before him, Sora wiggled beside him and blew in his ear. Roxas jumped a little and turned to face his childish brother.

"What was that for idiot?" Roxas retorted back, annoyance and surprise lacing his voice. Sora just laughed and took a very long victory sip of his surely sugar loaded coffee. Living with this kid was just a constant war of miniature battles that would always end in failure from the home front.

"Ah, no reason" he replied, placing his drink down a little harshly, getting drips of caffeine sliding down the cup as he waltzed over to the other side of the table. Sitting down, the odd brunette smirked and reached over the table.

"Hey Rox, give me your hand a sec." he said while taking Roxas hand in his. On reflection, why did he bother asking if he was just going to do it anyway?

Roxas withdrew a little, a look of suspicion painted across his face. "Why?" he questioned, eyes darting from his hand to Sora. Sora just smiled as he bent Roxas's poor little pinkie back ever so slowly.

Roxas let out some kind of weird girlish squeal, which was positively adorable I might add, before retracting his strangely well maintained (I mean, his nails were flippin' perfect for Christ's sake) fingers from Sora's deathlike grip.

After a little nursing of his bruised finger and superego, he gave a very watery eyed stare back at Sora. "What was that for…" he whimpered, lower lip quivering in an extremely cute little pout. Damn it! If I 5 feet taller and not a cat I would absolutely tackle and grope right now.

Sora grinned. Seriously, one day I'll knock that stupid stuck on grin from off his face; it's starting to p-i-s-s me off, got it memorized?

"You are so totally taking it up the rear." Sora said, happily tucking in to his pasta as displayed by the spaghetti sauce generously covering the entire portion of the bottom half of his face. Not to say the crimson substance wasn't adorned on his polyester white tee or brown locks either. In fact, in such a short space of time he had managed to get more food **on** him then_ in_ him. Anyways, I digress.

Roxas back tracked a little, before turning to his brother in utter astonishment. "Excuse me?" he said, unsuccessful trying to keep the hint of venom out of his tone of voice.

"You heard me" Sora tossed back, grin widening as he sang "UKE." Watching his brother's expression furrow and fists curl up in anger, he tried to level with the blond haired beast. " C'mon, only a_ girl _would scream like that and you know it!". It wasn't doing much good.

"THAT'S IT!" Roxas pounded his hands violently which made his cranberry juice create a pool of red all over the poor, abused table. The angry blond then proceeded to shove his chair out from under the table and storm over to his still-amused sibling who was betwixt and beyond as he bounded toward the nearest exit.

Amongst all the confusion and mayhem, I failed to notice the crimson beads of liquid falling into my sun like mane. Great, I was failing to receive attention from Roxas, a cat and I smelled of cranberry. It was just how I pictured spending time with the Fair family. So anyways, I was covered in cranberry juice and god knows what else it soaked up from the table, so as the foxy feline I am, I began to the cat like act and lick myself clean. In the middle of the kitchen. Among all the ruckus and fighting. God, I'm _so_ clever sometimes.

Sora, being the nimble acrobat he is, tripped over me and stumbled before just regaining his balance as he sock slid down the hall while giving me a one fingered salute as he yelling something along the lines of 'bloody cat'. I failed to notice the looming shadow coming closer behind me as a stared at the place the brunette once stood in bewilderment.

"Nero, move!"

Too late.

There was a bang, a tumble, then a moan. I imagined being in a position with Roxas like this before, but maybe in different circumstances. Preferably in human form while he was fulfilling the part his brother mentioned prior to this event.

Said brother's head peeked around the doorframe curiously. I think we each learnt an important lesson that day. Sora; don't voice out theories about your I've-mysteriously-got-more-oestrogen-then-testosterone–so-don't-anger-me-when-it's-that-time-of-the-month brother while he is in the room. Myself; Do not spend any type of bathing activity in the middle of two vertically challenged relatives fighting. And Roxas; Never chase anyone in socks.

Ever.

* * *

The vibrations from my overly content purring caused the blond, whose stomach I was currently using as a pillow, to squirm and squeal underneath me. It was quite a sight to behold actually. His tee-shirt was riding up a little, revealing a _slight_, and I say slight with the strongest empathises, definition of muscle on his torso. It was faint but defiantly there. His hair was splayed and messy against the pillow. The blonde on white combo made him look a little like an angel as he gazed down at me with those big blue orbs of his. His legs were perched on a pillow the opposite side of the bed, his ankle wrapped in a makeshift bandage. His skinny yet firm arms were curled round my form as he unconsciously held me in his slumber.

I closed my eyes and relaxed to the sound of his gentle breathing. In and Out. In and Out. Push and Pull. To and Fro. Back and Forth. Like a see-saw. I felt the rise and fall of his lungs, retracting and expanding within their bone prison. His heart beating against mine as two rhythms entwined like thread. The noise of water pounding against the dirty window pane as melancholy storms boomed overhead were all but forgotten against the steady beating of two warm bodies against one another.

I think that's when I realized that I want to wake up like this every morning; tangled up in one another.

I want to sleep with this being next me, this feeling within me, every night.

I realized; I want to smell his peppermint scent on his clothes. On my clothes. His strawberry shampoo staining my pillow as a consent reminder that he's been there. That it was all real.

I want to claim those cherry lips for the first time. I want to make him smile and grin and frown. Blush. I want to see every expression, every emotion, everything.

I want to write him cheesy poetry. I want to send him corny letters. I want to embarrass him in front of his parents when I meet them for the first time. I want him to laugh at my silly sense of humour. I want to mess up all our anniversaries and make it up to him each and every morning following. I want to kiss him in the rain. I want us to get a pet, a cat preferably, maybe a bird. I want to make him moan my name. I want to whisper in his ear all the flurrying feelings and dizzy thoughts pounding through my corpse, spewing outwards like a fountain of emotions. I want to refuse to ask for direction as we argue in the car even though we don't mean it. God Rox, we don't mean it. We never do.

I want to spend every second of every minute of every day with Roxas Fair. Strings attached and all consequences considered.

I want to be happy with him. I want him to be happy. Above all, that's everything I'll need. His happiness. It's funny how much he means to me. It's funny how attached I've gotten to someone. It's funny what a moment in time makes you realize how happy one person can make you.

I never thought I'd ever be some corny romantic involved in some sappy unrequited love story. Then again, I never thought I'd ever meet Roxas.

Reluctantly detaching myself from my familiar's limps, I slithered from him and made my way to the cracked window. Remnants of bright carmine fur attached themselves to his light blue tee as a reminder of my former presence. I felt a kind of strange happiness knowing that a part of me was with him. It was slightly possessive and a little worrying but I didn't dwell on it.

As I began to make my exit through the gap I heard a murmur come from the blond version of Snow White... wait wasn't Sleeping Beauty blonde too? I think I need to take another look at the Classics. Anyway, I perked my ears and listened intently to the grumbling coming from the slumbering boy.

"Don't go."

At first I was flattered. I thought he was talking to me. Unfortunately, my brain kicked in and realized that he was still fast asleep. Regardless, I sauntered back and continued to listen to the Roxas's delusional mumblings.

"That's not true! I would." the boy continued, his voice becoming more desperate and lonely. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it was obviously causing him a lot of emotional grief and I couldn't stand to see my little Roxy in pain. Licking his face in a comforting gesture seemed to calm him down a little but he was still pale and feverish.

"Don't leave me alone here! Please..."

I glanced at Roxas. Despite his eyes being closed, salty, wet tears were slowly trailing down the side of his face, dripping down from the side of his nose on to the now wet pillow. Some even landed on me,in which I found some amusement from knowing that this is the second liquid Roxas has gotten on me today.

"Please. I need you, god dammit!" Roxas got more frantic as he clawed the air manically as is hair stuck to his still wet cheeks which adorned a slight pink tinge from crying.

I guess Roxas was still having those dreams. I shifted my gaze to the floor. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I began to move to the window once more. I was ready to jump down to the ground below before another voice caught me.

"He always gets like this, ya know?" Sora appeared in the doorway, eyes cast sadly down on Roxas's small form. "Whenever he dreams. It's always so sad." His endless azure skies met my equally infinite emerald ferns as we shared a moment of pure, silent understanding.

"I hope you know what your doing." Sora said, his voice unreadable but his features stern. "I don't want him getting hurt anymore."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the original task of landing safely on the cement patio two stories below.

"The only time I've seen him truly happy is in his dreams..." the brunette continued, turning around and making his way back into the corridor. "And with you. I get that feeling that it's you." With that, Sora smiled lightly...sadly, and closed the door gently behind him.

Knowing my time here was almost over, I delicately descended from the window in a quick leap and made my way to the main road. It was raining and my fur was drooping from it's naturally spiky style, revealing my bony figure retreating to the grey, nimbus asphalt in front of me. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long until my fate would be sealed for hopefully the last time.

A dark silhouette observed from the second story window. Amongst all the flaking white houses on the corner street, the shadow was very much camouflage in the mundane and ordinary. Peeling back the antique curtains, decorated with vintage designs and floral patterns much like the dresses of Aunt Maratha; a senile old woman who was located in the neighbouring house, the figure stood and watched a crimson figure dance to the road like fire to a shadow. Sighing, the body let the curtain drop as they retreated back into the darkness of the house.

_"Good luck, Axel. Don't let me down."_

* * *

_A/N; wow! I have so many nice reviews, I 'm so suprised! Thank you all so much! Without them I didn't think I'd have the motivation to write this chapter at all! Sorry it was so late, I relly didn't know what direction I was trying to take this story. Then I realized it doesn't need that much direction since it's more of a multiple one-shot story then anything else. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter (it's extra long to make up for time ) ) and the last chapter should be done by Friday.. hopefully ssooner (I'm still at school so it's little hard...)_


	5. Real

"Let's meet again in the next life."

-Axel-

* * *

Twilight Town Station, November the third. It was 4:43 on a windy Wednesday afternoon. The sky was sheathed in a blanket of grey which towered ominously over pedestrians as they raised their open umbrellas. The city was bleak. Black asphalt blended into the raised office buildings in the distance as they stretched towards the endless sky. The complexes were practically empty; the usual black suited men and woman in short pleated skirts, tapping robotically against the keyboards, had retired for the day. Most of them were gathered in the same vicinity as I. It drained the colour from the world. Their black, black clothes and pale, ghostly faces against a city as cold as stone.

_Those eyes._

They felt so foreign yet so familiar. He looked so out of place in such a dull town. All that colour, all that light: it didn't belong in that bleak, colourless station. That was my first thought on that mysterious stranger that stood on the other side of those train tracks.

That was the first time I saw him.

That was the first time we met.

* * *

_He looked out into the distance. One hand was shielding his bright eyes against the few rays of light cascading down from the small openings in clouds. His smile flashed something brilliant in my direction; I felt my legs wobble slightly underneath me. He thrust his free hand towards me, eyes locking on mine._

"_Name's Axel," his smile widened, "be sure to memorize it."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ugh." I groaned, pulling a pillow over my ears and searching blindly for the snooze button. Ah, I hate Wednesdays. I don't know why everyone always complains about Monday, the real devil is that dreaded mid-week mood dampener. There's three days of school left and all the assignments are past the point of being put aside for another day.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I opened the back of the alarm and knocked it aggressively against my dresser. The batteries tumbled to the ground, the alarm clock quickly followed. I gave a half hearted yawn and proceeded to detangle myself from the grasp of linen sheets. While attempting to free my ankle, I lost my balance momentarily. A heavy thud was quickly followed by a string of not so friendly curses and a raised fist to the inanimate object that cushioned my fall.

I lay on the floor for awhile, gazing up at the cracked paint and burn marks that decorated my ceiling. Sometimes I wish I could just stay in my dreams forever, then I would never have to follow this painful routine every morning. I could be with him in my dreams. Even if I wasn't in real life, that was just fine with me. Reality feels a dream most days. I can't even tell the difference: it's all just one blur fading into the next.

The obnoxious numbers '8:13' caught my attention in the bottom corner of my open laptop. I was going to be late again.

"Shit."

* * *

I arrived at the station at 4:30 exactly. Despite being late practically every morning, I never failed to miss leaving school as quickly as possible. The usual suspects were lingering around the station, ears plugged with music and eyes facing forward. Four girls, one of whom was in my Home Economics class, were giggling on one of the nearby benches. The smalle smiled at me and another waved. I courteously returned the gesture in a slightly more awkward fashion. I was never very good at interacting with the opposite sex. I was never very good at interacting at all.

Moving along, I approached the small kiosk located next to the ticket booth and exchanged pleasantries with the auburn haired girl who worked there. She was nice enough, always flashing me a brief smile as I entered the area and setting aside a copy of 'The Twilight Times' for me everyday.

"Your usual, sir?" she grinned knowingly, pushing the neat stack of thin papers towards me. It was a rhetorical question, we both knew. The present copy of Wednesday's paper on the table and the green numbers on the cash register were answer enough. We were just going through the motions.

I smiled and dug around the back pocket of my worn down jeans. Pouring the contents, a crumpled note and a few silver coins, on the table, I muttered a quick thanks and preceded to my usual spot to read. Popping a squat on the decaying green bench I proceeded to get comfortable, shuffling into the hard wooden armrests. It was slightly warm from being sat on which distributed me a little.

I wasn't really all that interested in the deluded words of local citizens and their stories of cats being rescued from trees and high school foot ball matches. They were the least of my worries. The paper was really just a shield from civilisation, a ruse to keep others from my rather large comfort bubble. Antisocialism comes with the whole 'crazy dreams' package I'm afraid.

The annoying voice that echoed place names and times throughout the station reminded me of my objective. Sighing, I placed my unread paper down next to me and pushed myself from the bench.

That's when I saw them. _No one would miss me._

Pure Green. _That's not true._

Looking in my direction. _I would._

My heart pounded wildly against my chest, dancing rapidly in my ribcage. The rest of me was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. An immovable statue stuck in time. That's all I ever was.

"9:43 train to Evergreen." Wait, what time was it? This feels so familiar yet... _**This. **_His smile widened. _**Feels. **_The glimpse of light coming round the corner. _**So**_**.** His eyes glanced down at the newspaper next to me and he flashed me a knowing grin. **Real. **

This is real, right? I'm awake, aren't I? This isn't a dream... is it?

_When do the dreams end and reality begin?_

"Found you." Trails of red light cascaded down his features from the low glow of warning lights, reflecting in his seemingly blank expression. "Roxas."

The redhead vanished from view as the train grinded to a halt in front of me. The strong breeze that had been running with it swept along the skirts and hems of skirts and jackets of evacuating passengers. It carried through the almost empty station towards a pile of abandoned paper and sent it skyward in a flurry of black and white.

"Dammit," I cursed my luck and begin flailing my hands wildly in the air in hope of catching the rogue paper before it littered itself throughout the town. I may claim to hate Twilight but that didn't mean I was a litterbug. Despite my seemingly useless paper capturing techniques I had managed to recover the majority of the original print. I looked around for any pieces that had escaped my grasp and caught a stray paper moving at speed towards the east side of the station. My legs moved automatically and despite not being much of a runner, as my appalling form gave away, I was going pretty fast. A little too fast I later discovered as I smashed dramatically into something very hard yet surprisingly warm.

An indignant yelp was quickly followed by a string of curses from the outrageously hot being underneath me. I snuggled into it a little before realizing our situation. I opened one eye cautiously, catching a quick glimpse of red before realizing were my hands had rested. Right on his chest. Oh yes, it was defiantly a he. My hands told me that much as I felt firm muscles underneath the thin black tee he was wearing. If that wasn't bad enough, my legs had decided to make the position even worse by straddling his waist.

'_Can this get any worse?' _I thought as I tried to pull away before being stopped by an unknown force.His arms were tightly knitted around my form and my head was perched comfortably against his chest. Ah. In any other situation I might have enjoyed this very much, but right now it was downright embarrassing. I could feel the heat rising up my neck and to my cheeks.

'_Pull it together Roxas!_'' Coughing awkwardly, I pushed myself off the stranger and readjusted my ruffled clothing. Part of me regretted it a little; it was cold out and that guy had been really, really warm. It was like he was a moving central heating system or something.

"SORRY!," I blurted out, extending my hand to the poor guy who I had brutally knocked down. Word vomit came spewing out my mouth in all directions "I am SO sorry. Ah, I'm such an klutz sometimes... I could've mentally damaged you for life or- or- worse! I could've killed you! Do you need medical attention? I'll go get a doc-" Warm fingers wrapped around my outstretched hand and my incessant ramblings ceased in an instant. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off before locking his eyes with mine. _They're so green._

"Hey," a deep voice filled with concern flooded through my head. "Are you alright?"

For the first time since bumping into the unfortunate stranger, I actually stopped and _looked _at him. Bright red hair, dark tattoo's under his eyes. His eyes. His piercing green eyes. Looking at me in concern. Waiting for an answer. Ah, an answer! "Um, yeah. I'm fine!" I put on an over exuberant smile and punched the air bashfully to prove a point. His look of concern only increased as he put one of his hands on my forehead gently. I subconsciously leaned into his touch and closed my eyes in content. I was practically purring to the contact of his hot hand against my face. _'He's a complete stranger! Snap out of it!' _Some inner part of me was screaming all the things wrong with this picture but I just couldn't move. I was putty in his hands.

"You pretty hot," he said, withdrawing his palm. I blushed at the double meaning in his words. Thinking my reddened face was due to a rising temperature rather then embarrassment, the redhead inclining worry skyrocketed. "C'mon," he gestured towards the exit, "I'm taking you to a doctor." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me away from the station. I was going along with the situation until I felt the whoosh of the train I had failed to board. It was the last train home and I didn't have any other method of transportation.

"Hold on!" I began to retaliate, attempting to detach my hand from his. It was of no avail; despite being so obscenely skinny the man had an iron grip and some serious strength. "Nero, hold on a second!" I didn't realize what I said until I said it. Nero is the name of my cat. Well, I should say _was. _He had run away recently and I haven't seen him in about a month. It's a shame; I really loved that fluffy monster.

'Nero' stopped dragging me, let go of my hand, turned around and proceeded to stare at me intently.

"What did you just say?" His word were slow and careful, deliberately so, like he couldn't sound out what he really wanted to get across to me. Green eyes scanned my face, looking over every inch of it for an answer. He looked so desperate.

"_He's going to wake up? Right?" _

"I said hold on." I whispered, not mentioning the extra word that we both knew had escaped my lips. I looked away, opting to gaze down at the piece of gum on the floor rather then looking into those eyes. I couldn't look at them right now: I might just fall apart.

"_No! He's going to wake up! I'm not going to let you give up on him!"_

"Look," I began, averting my gaze to his hands which hung loosely at his sides, "I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through but right now you should worry about yourself rather then a complete stranger." I couldn't judge his reaction accurately from just his hands but it looked like he winced slightly at the word 'stranger'. That seemed strange, in my opinion, since that's exactly what we were. Strangers, by definition, are people who didn't know each other. Right? No, it didn't seem right. It didn't feel right, it wasn't what this relationship felt like to me. It felt like so much more and I didn't even know why. We had only known each other for three minutes.

"_Roxas? Can you hear me?"_

The redhead sighed and turned towards the retreating figure of a missed train in the distance. He stood like that for a while before tilting his head towards me and catching his green eyes with my blue. All the trains and people and noise seemed to vanish. There was just the two of us trapped in this moment in time.

"Roxas," his words echoed throughout the empty station, echoing from wall to wall. "You really don't remember?" He gave me a look laced with disbelief and... foreboding? Did he already know exactly what I was going to say and how I would respond? "It's me?" He continued, searching for a response. I didn't give him one. I stayed motionless as the rhythmic tapping of heavy boots paced slowly around me, eyes wandering up and down my form.

"You know..." he stopped directly in front of me, leaning down to meet my face. We were really close now. I could see the steam of his hot breath in the frigid air escape his lips and tangle with my own between us. While my eyes searched his face for expression, his were focused on my mouth, waiting for a voice to escape from it's toothy cage.

"_C'mon Roxas! Talk to me! One word, that's all I need!"_

He smirked when my breathing quickened and my eyes met his. We just stood there, staring at one another, getting closer and closer till I could feel his body against mine. He tilted his head to the side slightly when our noses bumped against one another's. I did nothing. If anything, I was encouraging him by opening my mouth slightly and closing my eyes. I lifted my head up which caused our lips to brush gently against each others. His were rough and calloused. I felt a warm, wet tongue lick across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I felt his grin widen when he got it. I moaned a little and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, stretching on my tops of my toes in order to reach. Just when things got really intimate the redhead pulled away, leaving about a centimetre in between lips.

"_Roxas... I'll wait for you."_

"Roxas," his head fell on my shoulder and his lips began to trail up my neck eventually reaching the shell of my ear which he cautiously nibbled at. I felt his warm breath in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "You've got to wake up now."

"_Please Roxas, just wake up!"_

My eyes shot open. Everything became unfocused around me; crowds of people began to reappear around me and the screeching of trains was returned to the world. "Wait!" I screamed, feeling the presence next to me slowly vanish, "Please! Don't Go!" I began chasing after the retreating figure, rebounding of people like a pinball as I dashed madly through the station. I should of learnt from past mistakes; I wasn't really a very coordinated person. The loose shoelace from my converse lay in my path and I began to realize that I was falling quickly to the ground. I hit the concrete with considerable force. So considerable that felt the air being knocked out of me and my world began to spin and twirl. I felt my eyelids begin to close even though I was trying so desperately to keep them open. Every part of me felt so numb and dead, I couldn't even tell if I was alive anymore.

Just before my vision faded completely, I saw the figure of a man in black with bright red hair and deep green eyes kneeling on my chest, crying desperately. How did he get here? I thought he disappeared.

"_Roxas"_ I heard in between the sobs that were muffled in my clothing, "_Please wake up! We've been through too much for it to end like this, you know?" _The sobs lessened and the growing puddle of saltwater on my chest stopped... growing. I felt my hand encapsulated with warmth and my cheek was cupped with a strangely familiar fingertips. The smell of disinfectant and 409 filled my nose. The saturated the stale air around me felt so clean, so unnatural, it made me want to vomit.

"_Roxas..."_ I heard the voice get closer, yet it was quieter somehow; it was barely a whisper. _"If I could take your place, you know I would, right? You know I'd do anything for you right? I'd get in your head somehow and save you if I could... you know that, right?" _The hand tightened and the word became more forced, more desperate_. "You know that, right? I'd wait for you forever, right? Protect you forever?" _

The voice stopped and so many other sounds became apparent. The low buzz of a television, a clock gently ticking away time, the steady breathing of the man next to me and the rhythmic beeping which probably belonged to a machine of some kind. I felt his fingertips trace over my face gently, following every line and curve with his gentle touch.

"_If I could life a thousand lifetimes." _The voice was becoming more and more clear, the crackling and distorted sounds that surrounded it began fading away one by one. "_If I could take a thousand different shapes." _Drops of water began falling on my face, mingling with the wet tears that were coming out of my closed eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying. _"If I could live in a thousand different worlds..." _A thumb wiped away the liquid, but it was soon replaced with another ongoing stream. The beeping got louder and there were footsteps somewhere in the distance. The man didn't seem to move at all though. I could feel his bony hips against my chest as he leaned over my body to reach my face. A lose strand of hair was moved behind my ear and a soft kiss was placed on my forehead. The lips curled into a sad smile and even though I couldn't see what was going on I just knew... I knew it was sad because everything about this seemed so tender and it made me feel so fragile. I'd just fallen over. I don't know why I felt so weak.

"I'd fall in love with the same person." His lips met mine and everything seemed to come alive. It was so brief and gentle, so _fleeting_ , that it was barely there at all. A simple brush. A single second in time. Despite all that, I think it was the first time I'd felt anything so real in my entire existence. It was like all the emotions and memories came rushing back into my being. I felt like I was going to explode; my heart started pounding wildly in my chest and my breathing quickened.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rox." The lips left mine slowly, reluctantly, and the heat began to withdraw. His fingertips lingered for a moment on my hand. I heard a deep sigh as his hand began to recoil. I don't want him to go! I don't want him to leave me here alone.

_Axel. _

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Don't go. _

My eyes opened slightly and all I saw was crazy red against bright white. It moved up, suggesting he was looking at the source of the beeping. I saw it turn from it to me, and me to it. Back and forth, like a yoyo. "Nurse!" A yell came from the crimson fire as it began to move away from my peripheral vision. I was too quick, however, grabbing his hand just before it was out of my reach.

"Axel..." I croaked, lifting my eyelids up further to see his expression. His face had matured since I'd last saw him but he still had that sharp, young look to him. Despite wearing extremely loose clothes, I could tell he was far to skinny for his own good. His arms were practically sticks and his face was just skin and bone. It looked like he hadn't seen a good meal for days, weeks even.

His eyes began to widen and his mouth turned into one of the most perfect smile I'd ever seen. It was a smile of pure relief and gratitude. I couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a little weak. His smile soon broke, however, when his eyes began to water and he fell down upon his knees, still clutching desperately to my hand, like I'd slip away or grind into dust.

"I thought I'd never see you like this again Rox!" His eyes were downcast to the floor and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. A few nurses had gathered in the corner of the room but I barely noticed them. I don't think Axel even knew they were there at all, despite calling for them in the first place. "I began to think that you'd never wake up." His eyes met mine. They were puffy and red from crying. I wonder how long it's been like this to make Axel cry so much. I was the one who was always crying, not the other way around. The LCD to the side of me speed up, the lines become more dramatic but stable and the beeping was quickened.

"It's alright" I said, my throat hurting from the sudden purpose that was bestowed upon it. I grabbed his head and pulled it to my chest, tears mixing in with flames. I buried myself deeper and deeper into his spiky mane until my whole head was encapsulated in red. I just held him closer though, letting his tears soak into my hospital gown. "It's alright now, Axel. You don't need to wait anymore."

--

It was November the tenth. One week exactly since I had come out of my coma. Apparently I had been asleep for a very long time; a little more then fifteen years, in fact. You would've thought that might satisfy a guy's sleeping habits for life, but it really doesn't. My brother Sora is throwing me a 'birth-day party', despite it not being my actual birthday for another five months or so. It's more of a re-awakening party and a chance to see all my old friends again.

According to the doctor's I had got involved in some kind of collision accident in a train station that had sent me into a coma. Axel keeps blaming himself despite my constant reminders that it wasn't his fault. He insists it is though, so I just tell him he can make it up to me later in bed. That always shuts him up.

I told Axel about all the things that had happened, all the people I'd met and animals I had encountered. He says that the animals were him, trying to communicate with me while I was asleep. I think that he's just jealous that I was dreaming of butterflies and cats rather then him.

"C'mon Roxas, we don't want to be late." A familiar voice yelled up at me from downstairs.

"Okay, okay. Cool your jets!" I scurried to our walk-in-wardrobe, grabbed the nearest pair of boots I could see, shoved my feet in them and laced them up messily. I rushed downstairs, slamming into the redhead as he began to make his way upstairs.

"Took you long enough!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front door. "Got everything?" he asked, opening the door with his free hand. I nodded and pulled him outside, planting a quick kiss on his lips before I locked the door.

"Someone's in a good mood tonight." He noted, smiling cheekily as we made our way to the taxi that awaited us.

"Well, you know, got to make the most of life." I replied, resting my head on his arm as I watched the steam from our mouths rise and disappear into the night sky. "You only life once, after all. "

* * *

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

-Roxas-

* * *

A/N; First off, sorry it's so late! In all honesty it was mainly due to the amount of homework I've been getting but I was knd of putting it off since I had no idea how to end it happily! I had all these sad endings in my head but I couldn't quite find it in myself to do them. Well, I hope this made sense... I'm really sorry if it didn't! It might be one of those things that only I'll understand because I know whats going on. Yeah, it's a bit of a plot turn. Originally, I just wanted Roxas to see Axel in his dream world but I dunno, I didn't want to do a relationship from scratch. This is the last chapter, and overall I'm fairly pleased with it! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really don't know what I would do without them! Okay, till next time then...

-ThEternaLight


End file.
